falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jefferson Grey
|refid = }} Agent Jefferson Grey,First name obtained from Fallout 76 credits referred to as just Agent in-game, was a government agent assigned to the Enclave before the Great War. Background Grey was a black ops operator with a history of service across the world, including overseas deployments in Asia.Whitespring surveillance recording 5.3.1 This experience came in handy while he worked for the Enclave, for example in the investigation of suspicious supply deliveries arriving at the Mount Blair trainyard from Washington D.C.The 197 from DC When the bombs dropped, Grey was already in the Whitespring bunker with several generals and then Secretary of Agriculture Thomas Eckhart. He became Eckhart's faithful right hand man, supporting Eckhart in his elimination of all internal opposition, quashing dissent and assisting the Secretary in continuing the war against communism.Whitespring surveillance recording 1.1.7 Grey was initially suspicious of Colonel Ellen Santiago when she arrived at the bunker, wondering how she had managed to march her unit all the way from Washington, D.C. while suffering minimal casualties. Most of his suspicions were allayed when she explained her reasoning that the congressional bunker was their best option, as most of unit's families had perished in the War and they had nowhere else to go. As part of Eckhart's continued war against communism, Grey was tasked with seeking the means to access the nuclear arsenal in Appalachia and inadvertently stumbled upon Fujiniya Intelligence Base. After eliminating the holdouts, he secured the facility and the bounty of research and data for the Enclave, enabling the Enclave to manufacture a third generation of Stealth Boys based on Fujiniya research and unleash Liberators on the region.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries#Remote Team Operation Log When Captain N. Jackson figured out the nature of the DEFCON monitoring system in Appalachia, Grey was the one who suggested false flag operations to President Eckhart in order to convince the system to raise the alert level, allowing for a retaliatory strike against China.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries#Tricking DEFCON To do so, Eckhart and Grey unleashed super mutants, Liberators and eventually scorchbeasts upon Appalachia. Grey's last assignment was to track down and assassinate former Senator Sam Blackwell, an order given personally to him by Eckhart. Blackwell posed a major threat to the Whitespring bunker's security, as he was in possession of his U.S. Senate ID, which would allow access to the bunker and was aware of the Enclave's existence and despised it, which combined with his affiliation with the Free States movement meant he had potentially the means and motivation to assault the bunker. As part of his investigation, Grey interrogated at least one resident of Harpers Ferry - James Thorn, who was believed to have ties to the Free States.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries#J. THORN When this yielded no leads, Grey decided to track down Quinn Carter, a reporter for the Charleston Herald who had conducted Sam Blackwell's last public interview, believing that she knew Blackwell's location.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries#Q. CARTER Grey tracked down the former senator's bunker, penetrated the outer defenses and successfully eliminated Blackwell. However, in the process he was killed by the deathclaws which lived in the caverns outside the bunker, as he had disabled the lures that kept them away from him on his way in.Operation Summary - Blackwell Inventory Appearances Jefferson Grey appears only in Fallout 76. References Category:Fallout 76 human characters Category:Fallout 76 Enclave characters ru:Агент